happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingin' It
Toad arrives at the airport via cab to go on a vacation with her flowery suitcase. Toad laughs nervously as he arrives. Unfortunately, he has a fear of flying. Just the sight of an airplane makes him vomit, so he decides to go back home. He ends up getting pushed into the airport by a cart full of luggage pushed by Wooly. Inside the airport The Mole, the airport security guard, searches Cro-Marmot for any metal items. Wooly walks through the metal detector, setting it off. The Mole responds to this, but mistakes a soda machine for Wooly. While Wooly uses a Bowie knife to open a can of soda, The Mole handcuffs and pepper sprays the vending machine,but he was stuck with the vending machine. As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Jussy realizes she drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom.Toad watches Mime, a flight attendant, demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane. He takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers, including an ocean landing, a shark attack, and Godzilla. In his fright, Toad gets queasy and needs a barfbag. Unfortunately Guddles is using them for puppets, so Toad rushes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, as Wooly works intently at his typewriter, Mime reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off. The plane's clear for takeoff and Jenny, the pilot, flies them off. Wooly calls someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulence. As the plane begins shaking, Toad is thrown all over the bathroom, vomiting all over the place. Wooly hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking. Jussy, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Toad leaves. His OCD kicks in when he sees Toad's vomit all over and Jussy tries to get out. She can't do this, however, because Mime parked a food cart right in front of the door, blocking her in. As Guddles takes a nap, Wooly yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Wooly gives it a hard push. Unfortunately because Guddles' tray table is down, he is cut in half when Wooly forces his seat back. Toad, seeing what happened, calls for service. He tries to tell Mime that Guddles is dead, but Mime, not understanding Toad's choked out words motions for him to be quiet so Guddles can sleep. Inside the bathroom, Jussy finishes cleaning Toad's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. Her deodorizer gets pulled downwards by the force of the sucking air, but she manages to pull herself back. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink as well. She's not able to fight it this time and gets sucked through the drain, causing her organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Woolyy begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to interfere with Toothy's TV while he's watching a Godzilla movie. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to Jenny's annoyance. Jenny goes into the cabin to tell Lumpy not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but she gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forward. Wooly, seeing Jenny' fate, takes all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Guddles and Toad, get sucked out the door. As Wooly falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them. As Biggles is falling, he manages to grab one of the open parachutes. He believes that he's safe until se gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Mime is about fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Toad has to conquer her fear of flying by landing the plane. Wooly keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs, where he is then crushed by one of his machines. Mime gently floats down and lands on the ground. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Mime has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks, and tumbles to safety. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him. Toad still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. He opens the door, releasing an inflatable chute. As she tries to slide down, his quills pop the chute and he falls in the water. He lands safely in the water and sighs in relief. Suddenly, a shark attacks Toad and chews him roughly, until a loud roar scares him. The shark spits Toad out and quickly swims away while Toad cries in pain and fear. Godzilla roars again and Toad was screaming loud in terror before the episode ends. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes